It is often desirable to identify a roll of a print medium after it has been removed from the package and installed within a printer, cash register, etc. One example is where a printer needs to be serviced. A field technician can recognize if an improper replacement roll is the source of an equipment problem where the roll can be identified. Conventional means for identifying print rolls include color coding the cores/spindles or putting identifying marks on the cores/spindles. Other methods for identifying rolls of print media include printing markings on the side of the roll by ink jet printing.
While providing effective means for identification, these techniques have disadvantages. For example, these techniques add to the cost of the rolls of print media through the special materials used and the additional procedures necessary in handling and preparation of these marked print rolls. Printing markings on the side of the roll not only requires additional handling, it can render the roll useless if not performed properly such as if the ink is caused to leak onto the print surface of the paper.
Another disadvantage of the conventional means for identifying rolls of print media is that the markings used are typically obtrusive. When a roll of a print medium has obtrusive markings, there is a reluctance on the part of the end user to employ the roll as a replacement where it does not conform to a print roll within a printer, cash register, etc. Therefore, it is desirable that the markings be subtle.